fliplinestudiosfandomcom-20200222-history
Papa's Cupcakeria HD
Papa's Cupcakeria HD is the fourth Papa Louie's restaurant management series game that will be made available for iPads and Android Tablets. It was announced on October 7, 2015 http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/6367. Announcement Hey Everyone! You heard it here first… Papa’s Cupcakeria HD will be coming to iPad, Amazon Fire, and Android Tablets!!!! We’ve been very busy here at Flipline Studios and can’t wait to tell you all about. So stay tuned for more sneak peeks of Papa’s Cupcakeria HD! http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/6367 Previews *'October 7, 2015': Papa's Cupcakeria HD is announced.http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/6837 *'October 13, 2015': Cherry Blossom Festival is announced as a new Holiday exclusive to Papa's Cupcakeria HD. And who is that mysterious customer in the picture (not a new one...)? http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/6392 *'October 20, 2015': Updated Batter Station. http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/6415 *'October 28, 2015': Updated Bake Station. http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/6447 *'November 3, 2015': Updated Build Station. Shakers and syrups are placed to the left and right of the cupcakes. Toppings will appear below the cupcakes. http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/6473 *'November 17, 2015': Game will be released on Thursday, November 19, 2015. http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/6548 *'November 19, 2015': The Game is Released http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/6566 Customers * Vicky (random day) * Edna (random day) * Carlo Romano (random day) * Allan (random day) * Connor (random day) * Taylor (random day) * Gino Romano (random day) * Penny (random day) * Maggie (random day) * Peggy (random day) * Wally (random day) * Nick (random day) * Marty (Day 1) * Mary (Day 1) * Yui (Day 2) * Rico (Rank 2) * Perri (Rank 3) * Rudy (Rank 4) * Ivy (Rank 5) * Scarlett (Rank 6) * Roy (Rank 7) * Sue (Rank 8) * Hugo (Rank 9) * Kayla (Rank 10) * Georgito (Rank 11) * Julep (Rank 12) * Skyler (Rank 13) Closers * Radlynn * Mayor Mallow * Quinn * Deano * Rhonda (Replaces Crystal ) * Xolo * Jojo Holidays * Valentines Day : Carlo , Connor , Hugo , Kayla , Mary , Roy , Scarlett , Sue * St. Paddy Day : Allan , Edna , Georgito , Gino , Julep , Skyler * Easter : Ivy , Penny , Vicky * Cherry Blossom Festival : Maggie , Peggy * Summer Luau : Nick , Perri , Wally * Starlight Jubilee : * Sugarplex Film Fest : Taylor * Maple Mornings : Rudy * Halloween : * Thanksgiving : Yui * Christmas : Marty * New Year : Rico Trivia * This is the game with the shortest countdown out of all the Flipline Studios games, having a 2 day countdown. * The game is released 3 years after Papa's Hot Doggeria. * Cherry Blossom Festival replaces Onionfest (Cupakeria) & Cinco de Mayo (Cupcakeria To Go!) * Sugarplex Film Fest replaces Baseball Season (Cupcakeria) & Big Top Carnival (Cupcakeria To Go!) * Maple Mornings replaces Pirate Bash (Cupcakeria) & Comet Con (Cupcakeria To Go!) Gallery Blog_banner_comingsoon.jpg Teaser_ipadcupcakeria.jpg Cherryblossomfest.jpg Batter_station_01.jpg Bake_shot.jpg Build_1.jpg Build_2.jpg Cupcakeriahdlogo.png|James In Papa's Cupcakeria HD. 2daystogob.jpg|2 days to go! CHD1day.jpg|Papa's Cupcakeria HD comes out tomorrow! screenshot_togo_01a.jpg screenshot_hd_02a.jpg screenshot_togo_03a.jpg screenshot_hd_04a.jpg screenshot_togo_05a.jpg CupcakeriaHD_blog_launch_pic.jpg Irish.png Category:Games Category:App Games Category:Flipline Studio Games Category:IPad games Category:2015 Games